


Addicted

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Undermafia - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gang Violence, Gangs, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: In a large city divided down the centre into two territories, the humans, and the monsters, you're forced to pick sides. Living between monsters and humans have caused many close calls on your part. You try to stay out of it until a new type of drug starts circulating. This is no ordinary drug and it's sold by an extraordinary group of people.





	1. Chapter 1

YOUR P.O.V

It's a dark, clear night. You had nothing better to do than head over to the monster bar you knew too well. Taking care to not get noticed, you made your way over to the little bar known as Grillby's. You went around back and knocked on the door. You knew Grillby well after a fight with your family drove you out of the house. He found you sleeping out in one of the lush, green fields outside the city while he was out on a walk. He offered you a place to sleep for a few nights. Since that night, he's been your go-to in bad times. He would help you whenever he could.

Grillby opened the door, "ah, (Y.N). It's been a while. Everything going OK at home?"

"Nah," you said, "I've just been lying low."

"Well as long as you've been staying out of trouble."

He chuckled and stepped aside, allowing you access to the small kitchen of the bar. The smell of fresh food hit your nose and made you quiver. It had been days since your last real meal. The streets were certainly no five-star restaurant. Grillby seemed to notice that you were there for more than just a bed to sleep on.

"Go on and sit in the main dining room. No-one's there right now. Just keep your hood up so if any late night patrons show up, you won't get caught." He opened the door to the seating area.

"Thanks, Grillby," you said as you walked through the doors. You chose the booth closest to the door in case you needed a quick escape and sat down. Grillby brought over your favourite dish and a cold bottle of beer.

"On the house." He chuckled and handed you to the keys to the basement where a bedroom awaited you.

Behind you, the door opened and a little bell rang. Grillby looked up at the people who entered the bar. They were all talking rather loudly and laughing, or at least one was laughing. The other two seemed angry at whatever had been said. Grillby seemed to notice them and walked over to the bar with them.

You looked up to see two skeletons, one tall and one short, and a tall fish lady, all in stylish suits, sit down on bar stools at the back of the room. The smaller skeleton was flipping a coin in his left hand while the fingers on his right hand were tapping rhythmically on the bar. The taller skeleton took off his suit jacket and hung it up on a nearby coat rack and sat beside the other skeleton. The fish woman was sitting beside him scratching the scales on the back of her neck.

The smaller skeleton turned around to look at you. You lowered your head as quickly as possible hoping the hood would hide your face. No fight broke out so you assumed you were safe. Suddenly voices broke the silence.

"So Grillbz, the usual please," you looked up to see the small skeleton turning back towards Grillby. "Well, on second thought, double the ketchup will ya?"

"You guys celebrating something?" he laughed.

The skeleton chuckled and nodded, "yup. Let's just say it's been a good night for us."

"Understood. Well, it's all on the house then. Or should I say, 'I'll put it on your tab'."

Grillby laughed and went to the kitchen to get their food. When he left, the three started whispering and the smaller skeleton looked back towards you again. "Crap! They know!" You thought. You kept your hood down, hoping for the best but you could feel his firm gaze on you. You heard footsteps approaching you and then a figure filled the other side of the booth. You froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person P.O.V

"Yep. That kid is definitely human," Sans thought as he got closer to the booth. He sat down across from them, looking them up and down. They were pretty stiff and frightened. Sans noticed this and he knew that this person was not here for a fight. They were just here for something to eat.

"You OK there kiddo?" Sans asked. They didn't respond right away and Sans could feel the fear emanating from them. So he continued, "Grillby's a cool guy, isn't he? Even nice to humans ain't he?" They nodded. Well at least we're getting a response, he thought. "So kid, what'ca doin' here?" 

"Eating." 

Well, they can speak but his is going nowhere fast. Sans relaxed a little and so did the human. He knew that he had to change his tactics in order to get through to the kid.

"It's OK kiddo. I ain't gonna hurt you. I just want to talk. It's not often we see a human here. I'm just curious. And if Grillbz trusts ya, I do too."

 

 

Your P.O.V

You didn't know if you should trust him or not but, he had caught you anyway so you might as well try to get on his good side. You looked up and removed your hood. Now you could get a good look at him. He was smiling, it was a permanent smile. He was wearing a blue suit, tie, and fedora. He had a white shirt underneath the jacket and black dress shoes. He still had a coin in his left hand that he was now twirling in his fingers. 

He started chuckling, "what is the suit too much?" Oh no, you had been staring too long, you thought. He continued, "eh I'm kidding. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. That's my bro, Papyrus, and our good friend Undyne." He pointed at them.

Papyrus was smiling happily at you. He was wearing black pants and black shoes that were considerably better kept than the ones Sans was wearing and a red shirt. The jacket on the hook was also black. "HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" You waved at him and looked over to Undyne who was glaring daggers at you. You could feel the anger in her gaze. You made a mental note not to mess with her.

Papyrus walked over and extended his hand waiting for you to shake it. His kind nature made you smile and you gladly took his hand. "AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME HUMAN?"

"I'm (Y.N), nice to meet you Papyrus. And Sans," you said looking back down to the skeleton sitting across from you.

"UNDYNE, COME SAY HELLO!" he beckoned her over. 

She growled and stood up. She walked closer and you realised just how intimidating she really was. Her suit was pure black and the undershirt was blood red. She had an eye patch over her right eye and was very angry. Reluctantly, she held out her hand to you and you took it. Her grip was hard and solid and a bit painful. "Human," she grunted and released your hand. 

"Undyne," you replied. 

"Ah, I see you've met (Y.N)" Grillby commented as he left the kitchen with their meals. 

"Yeah, Grillbz. How come you never told us 'bout him/her? He's/She's pretty cool." Sans said. 

"Well, I'm glad you think so." He brought over the food and placed in on your table. Papyrus sat beside you and Undyne sat beside Sans. "Enjoy."

All in all, it was a very nice meal. You all talked about a range of interesting things. Even Undyne seemed to let loose and have fun but it was now reaching the early hours of the morning and the sun was rising. Sans was yawning and could barely keep his eye sockets open. Papyrus was equally as tired. Undyne was the most awake out of all of you but was now starting to feel the effects of sleep deprivation. 

Sans stood up and said "whelp, I'm outta here," through another yawn, and everyone followed. 

You looked up to see Grillby leaning on the bar, fast asleep. You giggled and decided to walk them out before waking him up. "Bye guys. It was nice meeting you. I'd love to see you all again." You said.

"You too, human. You're not as bad as I thought." Undyne smiled. 

Papyrus opened his mouth to talk but he was interrupted by a barrage of bullets sweeping over the area. Everyone tried to duck out of the way but not before a bullet entered your left leg and another hit your shoulder. Right before you passed out from the pain you saw Sans snap his fingers and a flash of blue light blinded you.


	3. Chapter 3

YOUR P.O.V

You woke up hours later. There was a sharp shooting pain in your leg and shoulder. Your vision was blurry but from what you could see, you were in a small room that was completely black except for a faint blue glow. Your eyes travelled to find the source of the glow. As you looked down at yourself, you realised that it was your veins all through your body. You gasped and tried to raise your arms. They hurt too much to move and made you squeal a little in pain. 

The door across the room was opened and the light from the hallway filtered in. Sans ran into the room. "Kid it's OK, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. 

You couldn't decide what question to ask first. "Where am I? What's going on? Why... Why are my veins glowing? What the hell did you do to me?" 

"Well," Sans began, "you're at my brother and my's place, you were shot in the shoulder and leg and your veins, well we had to give you some medication to stop the bleeding. You were losing to much blood so we had to take drastic measures."

"That doesn't explain why they're glowing!" you screamed.

"Well, the drug is made from an Echo Flower. They glow and so does the drug they are made into. It's great for fast acting cures. It patched your wounds quickly, it'll still hurt for a while but there are no actual injuries anymore." Sans stated. You were amazed and excited but you still had so many questions. The panic you had moments ago was diminishing and a drowsy feeling consumed you. Sans had taken notice of this, "go back to sleep kiddo. It's alright, you're safe here."

You nodded and drifted off to sleep. You did feel safe here, even if you didn't know where here was. You barely knew the people who you were now in the care of but it didn't bother you. They seemed nice and they did save you. You knew that once you got up you'd have to question them more about the so-called Echo Flowers but now was not the time for it. You were soon asleep. 

 

SANS P.O.V

He left the kid in his room and let them sleep. One hell of a day for them. One second they think they're going to die because of us and next second they ARE dying. That damn human gang even fights their own kind. Humans are a damn mess, Sans thought. 

Sans went back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Papyrus and Undyne were waiting. Before they heard the kid scream, they had been playing cards and now it was Sans's turn. "HOW IS THE HUMAN? ARE THEY ALRIGHT, BROTHER?" Papyrus questioned.

Sans sat down at the table and picked up his cards. "Yeah, they seem to be doing OK. A little freaked out but who wouldn't be. They went back to sleep so don't worry about 'em. By morning they'll be good as new."

"WONDERFUL NEWS BROTHER! I SHALL MAKE THEM SOME SPAGHETTI IN THE MORNING!" 

"I'm sure they'll love that bro," Sans made a mental note to pick something up from Grillby's for the poor kid, no offence to his brother or his cooking. "Anyway, I'm all-in," He said throwing all of his chips into the middle of the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Your P.O.V

Many hours had gone by, by the time you woke up. Dim sunlight was shining through the tiny window. You could now see the room you were in and it was a total mess. Socks littered the floor and a small blue suit was draped over the bed railing. A dresser that was still in its box was over in the corner across from the bed. On top of it was a lamp whose shade was slightly askew. Underneath it was a flashlight instead of the light bulb. Something told you that it wasn't working for some reason. 

On the side table, there was a plate of cold spaghetti with a note beside it. You picked it up and read it to yourself. 

DEAR HUMAN, 

I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT BUT BE SURE TO SAVE ME SOME! WAKE UP SOON! WE ARE ALL WORRIED BUT I KNOW YOU'LL BE OK!

LOVE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

You giggled and slowly sat up, expecting pain but none came. You looked down at yourself. Your veins weren't glowing anymore. You were wearing a white button up shirt that was far too small for you and a pair of black pants that, on you, were almost knee length shorts. There were also bandages around your leg and shoulder that had lots of dried blood on them. 

Thinking back to what Sans had said the night before, you decided to check the wounds. You carefully unwrapped the bandages around your shoulder. Some of the blood was still stuck to your skin making it painful to unwrap certain parts. When you finally unwrapped your shoulder you could clearly see that there was no injury, but rather a small scar, the only evidence that there had ever been anything there. You were absolutely amazed by what you were seeing and you quickly unwrapped your leg to see that there was nothing but a mark there either.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing!" you said to yourself in amazement. 

Just then, the door was opened by Sans, "morning kiddo. Feeling better?" He questioned.

"Great now!" you smiled.

"That's great kid. We were starting to get worried. You've been sleeping for two days. Even I can't sleep that long," he laughed to himself, "or can I?"

"I was asleep for that long?" 

"Yep. You must be hungry after that long without a bite. Wanna go to Grillby's?" 

You nodded and Sans turned around to leave, waiting for you to join him at his side. You were very hungry, even if you hadn't realized it until now. You looked around for your clothes but they weren't there. "I'd love to go but where are my clothes."

Sans turned back around, "oh yeah, about that. They were pretty bloody so we had to clean them and my bro put me in charge of it and, long story short, I forgot."

"Oh," you said, "well... I guess these are OK for now."

Sans's smile seemed to widen, "good. They're mine by the way. Oh and they look good on ya kiddo." You smiled too. You followed him out into the hallway. "Sorry Papy isn't here to say hello but he's out shopping and Undyne's at her place working on some stuff." You nodded. "Anyways, I know a shortcut to get to Grillby's. Brace yourself." And with the blink of an eye, you were inside the restaurant. 

"How in hell did we get here?" 

"Shortcut." Sans put blandly and chuckled.

Grillby looked up from the counter, "ah, (Y.N) you're feeling better! Wonderful!" 

You smiled at him. "Yep, feeling much better." 

You looked around the building and you could see the damage that had been done when the shoot-out had taken place. Windows were boarded up, the walls had holes in them and there were some seats missing that must have been busted bad enough that they were unusable. Otherwise, the bar seemed like it the same as usual. 

"I'll get your usual's," Grillby said walking into the back. 

You and Sans sat at on bar stools at the back counter. Curiosity was growing inside of you. Why had those people attacked in such a public area? What was the outcome? Who really were the monsters that had saved you? What was that blue light you had seen before you passed out? And finally, what really was that drug they used on you?

Sans could see right through you. He knew exactly what you were thinking. "OK, I'll start at the beginning. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. I'm part of a group of monsters who... take care of things in the monster world. Protection, if you will. Those humans tried to kill us because of it. We're targets but it's all part of the job description. Those guys are dead now. All except one, with a message to their boss to back off." He paused. "Monsters have magic, something humans don't have. What you saw that night was me using my magic. Magic is also in Echo Flowers which is why they healed you." 

You thought about his words. "Now, when you say 'a group of monsters who take care of things,' what exactly does that mean?" You asked.

"An interesting group of criminals," he smiled. "And, should you be interested, my boss would like to meet you. I put in a good word."

Grillby brought your food and both of your drinks. You opened the bottle and Sans took his ketchup. "Yeah, I'm in." You said, smiling. He raised his ketchup and you raised your bottle in a toast.

"Welcome to the mob, kiddo."


	5. Chapter 5

YOUR P.O.V

You were being led down a dark, eerie hallway. The light from passing windows didn't seem to make any difference to the majority of the hallway but instead, stayed stagnant, only hitting the wall opposite the windows. Your arms started to itch. Maybe you were having an allergic reaction to something? You didn't know but you did know that there were lots of things to be allergic too. Everything was dusty, there were a lot of bright yellow flowers in all sizes of vases and some parts of the hallway smelled like mold. It all made you very uncomfortable.

The hallway itself was long. Sans told you that it was meant to be a long, winding hallway that circled the building. Once you got to a certain area in the hallway, there was hidden doorway that leads down to the basement. The basement was where Sans's boss was. 

Sans stopped suddenly, "here." He reached over to the wall and pushed on a piece of exposed wood. As he pushed on it, the portion of the wall swung open revealing a staircase leading downwards. 

"That's really cool!" you said absentmindedly, scratching your arm a little more. 

"Glad you think so kiddo. Go on down. I'm right behind ya."

You walked down the stairs excitedly. It was incredibly dark with only a few lights on the walls. The stairs spiraled down, getting steeper with every few feet. You had been descending for a while and you still couldn't see the bottom. "How far does this go?" you asked.

"Pretty far," he replied. "Goes all the way to an underground passage. Follow that a bit longer and you reach the Underground where monsters were trapped for so long. We made this passage for easier access and quick escapes."

You laughed, "oh yeah, a million flights of stairs. Real speedy exit."

Sans laughed too, "that's why we have the hidden door. "

Finally, you reached the bottom. A large, stone passageway was beckoning to you. Magnificent, ancient stone pillars lined the side of the medieval-like catacomb that leads into darkness. You felt as if you had traveled back in time to some lost civilization. The wonder of the area filled you with the feeling of, what could only be described as, determination. 

Sans passed you and began leading the way again. He was humming a tune that was very calming and he had begun flipping a coin in his hand again. The other hand, firmly in his jacket pocket. You followed closely behind, taking in the gorgeous scenery. At the end of the corridor was a very large metal door decorated with an odd shaped crest. On the crest was a circle and what looked like two detached wings beside it. Underneath the circle and wings were three triangles. 

As you walked closer to the door it swung open on its own revealing a river of quickly flowing water. A figure in a cape was standing on a boat by the shore, waiting for you. "Tra-la-la! Care for a ride on my boat?" 

Sans nodded and stepped onto the boat and offered his hand to you. You took his hand and he helped you onboard. "Hold on kid," was the only warning you got before the boat took off at top speed. You had to hold onto Sans's shoulders to keep your balance. Somehow, he didn't seem phased at all by the sudden increase of speed.

Just as quickly as it started, it stopped, slamming you into Sans's back. You fell off of the boat and landed face-down on the cold stone ground. Sans chuckled and stepped carefully off of the boat, once again offering you his hand. You shooed it away. 

"I-I'm good here. Just give me... a year to sleep this off."

Sans laughed, "if I let you sleep that long, you'll end up DEEP-REST!" He laughed even harder. 

You couldn't help but laugh at his terrible joke. "Alright, alright. I'll give you that one. Help me up please." You rolled onto your back and held out your hand. He took it and pulled you up. It was odd to you, that a skeleton's hand could be so surprisingly warm. The hard bone meeting your soft skin was very odd too. The feeling of bone was almost disturbing but it was very cool. 

"You OK to walk kiddo?" he asked, not letting go of your hand, ready to support you if you were to fall.

"Yeah. I feel fine. Just winded me for a minute." You replied. 

"Good. It was a BREEZE then?" he laughed.

"That was terrible."

"No I think this is," he pulled out a small piece of paper that was all torn up around the edges and ripped it some more. "Ah! Ah! Get it? It's TEAR-able!"

You both lost it. "Do you just carry that around for comedic value?" You asked through tears. 

"You know I do." He winked and then continued down the corridor. 

You followed him again and soon the large corridor opened up into an even larger room. Inside the large room was a fair sized house. It was cute, dainty, and very welcoming. You could tell it was really much more than a house. It was a home. Sans knocked on the door and you could hear footsteps inside. The peephole on the door turned black, meaning that someone was in front of it. It swung open and a kind-eyed goat lady stood in the frame. 

"Oh Sans dear, welcome back." 

She bent down and kissed his forehead. He chuckled a little. "Thanks, Tori, and this is the kid I told you about. (Y.N) is his/her name." 

You smiled at her. She embraced you, kissing you on the forehead as well. She was so warm and inviting. Her fur tickled your neck and you giggled. Her floppy ears draped over your face when she pulled in for another hug. 

"My dear, you're freezing. I'll fix that! Come on inside and sit down. Do you like butterscotch and tea?" She said, taking your hand and leading you into the home. Sans winked at you.


	6. Chapter 6

YOUR P.O.V

It didn't take long for the nice goat woman known as Tori, to make you feel very at home. She made you sit in a very comfy chair by the fire. She piled blankets onto you and handed you a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie and a cup of tea. As you ate, she and Sans were in the kitchen talking in whispers. You knew it was about you but you didn't mind. It's to be expected. 

You looked around the quaint little house. There were bookshelves filled to the brim with books about snails and a few joke books. To the right of you was a hallway leading to a staircase and just passed that were some other rooms. Presumably bedrooms. 

Toriel walked out of the kitchen and took the now empty plate from you. "Dear would you like to get some rest? There's a bedroom just down the hall. First door on your left." 

"Thank you ma'am." You said. 

You got up and made your way down the hall, entering the small room. You looked over at the bed which was child sized but looked very comfy. You went over to the corner to turn out the light and noticed a picture frame. A goat child and a human child with short brown hair and rosy cheeks stood in the picture. You couldn't see the human child's eyes. The picture gave you an unbearably, uneasy feeling. You set the portrait back down, turned off the light and found your way over to the tiny bed. Your legs dangled over the bottom but you were feeling too uneasy to care. you fell into a rough slumber.

 

Sans P.O.V

Toriel was out telling the kid to go to bed while Sans finished his own piece of pie. He had to carefully consider what he was going to tell Toriel. She didn't approve of the mob. She found it immoral and wrong, and in some small way, so did Sans but he wasn't about to abandon everything he had and everyone he knew. He wasn't willing to do what Toriel did. She had left the gang once her husband, Asgore murdered the first child back in the Underground. Now she could only be found by Sans and the River person. 

The other monsters in the mob would be taken straight to the Underground where Asgore is, while Sans is taken to Toriel's hidden house first. He always checks in with Toriel. He considers her more of a boss than Asgore and feels the need to get her approval on everything. 

Toriel reentered the kitchen with the kids plate. She put it in the sink and ran the water. "So what are your intentions for the child?"

"Well," Sans began, "I'm not sure. He/She is very willing to join. From what I can tell, they're homeless but very determined."

"You and I both know the power of determination... don't you remember Fri-" 

She was cut off by Sans who's voice became very deep and eye sockets went dark, "that was not Frisk!" He coughed and returned to normal. "Sorry Tori..."

She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "I know Sans. I know it was... but what if it happens again?"

"That's why I wanna protect 'em. I couldn't protect Frisk but I can at least help him/her. And he/she can't stay close to me if I'm on the job all the time."

"Sans... If you want to protect them, why are you dragging them into such a dangerous job?" she questioned.

Sans looked down to the floor. He knew that there was no choice but to tell her. He would be putting them in danger but he had to. "Tori, he/she was given Echo Flower Tonic."

Toriel gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "Sans, they didn't! How did this happen! You didn't give it to them did you?"

"I had to Tori. They got shot and it was the only way to save them. I didn't want to but I had no choice." She sighed and leaned back against the counter. She looked so defeated. Sans hated seeing her this way so he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Tori, I'll take care of the kid. Don't 'cha trust me?" 

"I do Sans," she sniffled, "be good to them."

"You know I will."

Suddenly their conversation was cut short by screaming. They both instantly recognized the screams as the kids. Without skipping a beat, they rushed out of the kitchen, towards the kids room.


	7. Chapter 7

YOUR P.O.V

You were lying on a bed of yellow flowers in a large cave. Directly above you, the cave opened up to a fair sized hole. Sunlight was shining down through it, directly onto you. It was very warm opposed to the cold cave surrounding you. 

You stood up and looked around. There was a pathway that leads farther into the cave. You followed it. Your head was spinning and beginning to ache. You were questioning everything in your path. "Where are you? Where's Sans? How did you get here?" These were all questions that were swimming in your mind, poking and prodding at any convoluted idea your mind could stir together in a feeble attempt to understand. 

You went through another doorway to see a patch of grass showered in sunlight from another small hole in the cave ceiling. There was nothing on the patch of grass. Nothing at all. For some reason, that was discomforting. 

You continued past it, trying to settle your uneasy feeling by ignoring it. You were met by a series of odd rooms. They were old and covered in dust, a lot of dust, piles of dust, dust absolutely everywhere. You felt sinful. As you walked, this dust covered your feet. You looked down at the dust and yourself. It was coating you feet and legs. You saw no reason in trying to dust it off as there was so much more of it. 

You buckled down and kept walking. You soon found a small house that looked an awful lot like the one Tori-Toriel, you corrected yourself, lived in. You knocked but nobody came. 

You walked in. "Hello? Anyone home?" There was no response. You went room to room. It was exactly like Toriel's house but no-one was home. You made your way down the stairs into a strange set of hallways that lead to a large, heavy door. In front of this door was a remarkably large pile of dust. You walked around it and opened the door. You were met by a cold breeze. The breeze lifted the dust on and around you, up into the air. Twirling it as if it was dancing. As if it were, or had once been living. The breeze settled and so did the dust.

You continued forward on your journey. You walked out into the snowy forest and the door slammed behind you. You trudged through the snow and found nothing but, dust and broken puzzles. You soon came to a town called Snowdin. If you could laugh at the joke, you would have, but you felt no joy. 

You walked through the town but nobody came. 

You found a red scarf in the snow. But nobody came.

You kept walking, you found a waterfall, you teetered dangerously over magma. But nobody came. 

But one thing that was common in all of these places were piles of dust.

Eventually, you found your way to a beautiful hallway. It had pillars up to the roof and stained glass windows with the crest you had seen on the door earlier. Sunlight was shining through the windows, giving the whole room a glorious yellow glow. You could hear birds chirping outside. It was very clean up until a certain area where there seemed to be more pillars clustered together. All around these pillars were broken floor tiles, glass shards, and blood stains. You gasped and backed up into a pillar. You couldn't quite grasp what had happened. You were terrified.

Not wanting to step on anything, but still wanting to get out of the hall as soon as possible, you walked around one of the pillars. You were forced to stop. Behind this pillar, there was a pile of dust. There was something buried under the dust. Carefully you picked it up, trying not to spread the dust too much. Now, in your hands was a sweater. A blue sweater, with... blood on it. Strangely enough, it felt important to you. You couldn't understand why but you couldn't put it down. Instead, you wrapped it around your shoulders and pulled the sleeves close. 

In the next room, there was a field of golden flowers. Sunlight was filling the room. A golden throne was in the center of the field and on the throne, was a girl. The girl from the picture. The girl in a green and tan striped sweater. She had rosy cheeks and shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes were a piercing, blood red. A bloody knife in her hands. She laughed. 

"Oh! you found my plaything! Oh, what a pretty coat. What a challenge." She laughed harder. Not knowing what to say, you stayed silent. You didn't understand. She held the bloody knife up to her face and licked it. "And so tasty too. Mmm." She stood up and strutted over to you in a merry way. You stepped back but she still managed to get right up into your face. She looked you up and down. "Ever wonder what happens when a monster dies?" You shook your head. She smirked. "They turn... to... dust!" She blew dust into your face.

You coughed and fell backwards. You whimpered, thinking about what she had said. Not all of that dust could have been monsters, could it? It would explain why there was so much of it in piles. You were covered with the bodies of the recently deceased. You shuddered. But why were they all dead? What had happened to them? "W-what did you do?" You asked. 

"I killed them silly! Don't you worry, though! I won't kill you... not yet anyway!" She laughed. "No, I need you right now. But first, I need you to WAKE UP!" She slashed the knife through your chest. You could feel the blade slice through your flesh. You screamed.

You woke up screaming, clutching your chest. You still felt the pain. You looked around, in a panic. You were back in the small room at Toriel's house. The door flew open and Sans and Toriel ran in. 

"Are you alright, my child?! What's wrong?!" Toriel asked. She hugged you tightly.

"Kiddo what's wrong?" Sans questioned. 

You finally caught your breath and hugged back, wiping the tears that had formed in your eyes. "I'm fine," you whined, "just, just a bad dream." You giggled meekly.

"Oh, you poor dear. I'll get you some tea."

"Y-yes please." 

She got up and left the room. Sans walked up and sat beside you. "It's OK kiddo. I'm here for ya. Why don't we go out to the living room?" You smiled and pulled back the covers so you could get up but there was something else there. On your legs, under the blanket was a sweater. The blue sweater. "Oh hey, my old sweater," Sans said.


	8. Chapter 8

Sans's P.O.V 

The kid was pretty shaken up after that dream. Sans had no idea where she had gotten his old sweater from but it sure seemed to make him/her uncomfortable. Sans took the sweater out of his/her hands and threw it onto the bed. He tried to laugh, "come on kid. Do you need some air? I can take you outside in a flash, but you gotta hold on OK?" 

The kid nodded and grabbed onto his arm. There was a moment of confusion and disorientation before they were magically outside, on top of a mountain. "Ha, magic's great isn't it?" The kid nodded. They were looking over the city as the wind calmly surrounded them. It was relaxing. The kid managed to catch their breath and relax a little, still grasping San's arm tightly. 

"You wanna talk about it?" (Y.N) looked uncomfortable again. "You don't have to if you don't want to." It was silent for a long time as the kid looked over the landscape. Sans waited for a response. He kept waiting. "Alright, kid. It's OK-" 

"When monsters die do they turn to dust?" The kid muttered.

Sans was shocked. Did they see that in the nightmare? Is that why they were so scared? "Well... Yeah, they do. Why?" Sans asked.

"I saw it in my dream. I just," they paused, "needed to know." 

"Did you see her?" Sans asked. The kid didn't respond so he continued, "the girl with rosy cheeks and red eyes?" Slowly they nodded. Sans filled with fear immediately. He knew it. Chara was going to come back and this kid was her new target. "Kid? Do me a favor? If you see her again, in dreams or in reality, tell me right away." 

"S-Sans? Is she r-real?" The kid sounded afraid. 

Sans waited for a minute so he could say his answer correctly. "Kid, I ain't gonna lie. She's real and she's a real threat. But, I'm gonna take care of you OK?"

"Why does she want me, Sans?" (Y.N) questioned.

"Because you have the power of the Echo Tonic." 

Now the kid was really attentive, hanging on his every word. "What did you do to me?" Their voice was stone cold, emotionless. When Sans didn't answer right away, they looked over, their face reflected the voice they had spoken in. "What did you do to me, Sans?!" He/she demanded.

"Kid relax. I had to do it to save you. And it's really not that bad. It's just that, well... Echo Flowers and the serum it's made into, it's magic. You, humans, have what's called 'determination,' and we monsters have magic. Human souls are very strong, though, and when given magic, like the Echo Flower drugs we gave ya, it can absorb it. Doesn't mean you'll gain magical abilities, just that you would now have a stronger soul. Chara wants the most powerful human soul she can possibly find. And before you ask, no. She cannot use a monster soul. They don't have determination. They physically can't, and she needs that power too if she ever wants to become god-like. Now that you've been given the Echo tonic, she'll be after you. But, with that magic in your system, you can put up a damn good fight." The kid nodded, staring at the ground again. "Kid... (Y.N), I'm gonna take good care of you,"He laid a hand on the kids shoulder, "but I can't do that if you don't help me out. I know it's scary, I know it's hard, I know that it might feel impossible to find the will to go on, but I promise ya, that it'll all work out in the end. You're a hell of a lot stronger than she is. She doesn't even have her own body. It died a long time ago. The only thing keeping her here is her determination, and it's running out. So trust me, it'll be OK. Just let me know if you need help. It ain't a weakness to ask for help. Alright?" 

His speech and genuine concern seemed to calm the kid down. He/she trusted his words, not hearing the fear that fueled them. In truth, Sans was scared. Chara had taken Frisk and now she was after (Y.N), and he still didn't know how to stop her. At least he could try. This kid seemed pretty determined to and under the careful watch of the mob, he/she may just be OK. 

"S-Sans?" 

"Yeah kiddo?" he answered.

"In the dream, I had your sweater, and when I woke up I still had it."

"She's moving quickly." Sans said, "we need to get you to the boss." Sans snapped his fingers and they were back in Toriel's house. "We gotta go Tori. We'll have tea later." Before she could respond, he had snapped his fingers again and they were in a hallway. The golden hallway with the beautiful pillars and stained glass windows just before the throne room.

"Sans I don't like it here." Sans didn't hear them. "Sans please, why are we here?" 

"It's the kings room. Let's go." He dragged the kid into the room with golden flowers and a golden throne. In the room, another goat monster stood, dressed in a suit, watering the many flowers across the floor. "Boss we're here." Sans bowed. He then whispered to (Y.N), "bow, and don't say anything about Tori. I mean it." The kid nodded and bowed. 

Asgore, king of the monsters, leader of the monster mafia, turned around with a pleasant smile on his face. "Ah, (Y.N)! Sans has told me all about you."

"With all due respect Mr, Dreemurr, we're racing against the clock. Chara's at it again."


	9. Chapter 9

Your P.O.V

"And you're absolutely sure of this Sans?"

"Yes sir, I am."

The conversation happening around you was hard to follow and by far, too much to take in, in your state of shock. They were arguing on your behalf. How do we protect him/her? How do we know what Chara will do? Questions like these and much more were flying around you. Mentions of monsters you knew were passed around. Places to hide, people to see, things to do. It started to really stress you out.

Fear and dread filled you, giving you a nervous itch. Your arms were itchy. You scratched your arms but it only got worse. You kept scratching until they reddened. You couldn't stop itching your arms. You whimpered as you drew blood. 

"S-s-sans," you could barely even whisper his name. He didn't seem to notice. "S-sans it hurts." He still didn't notice. He was too busy talking to Asgore. You crossed your arms, hiding the blood and cleared your throat. You could handle this yourself. You didn't need to depend on San's help. You spoke up, "Mr. Asgore? Do you have a bathroom I may use?" 

He looked over and smiled pleasantly, "of course my child. Down the hall, third door on the left." 

You bowed and walked away. You found the bathroom and cleaned up your arms. The cold water felt good on them. The water numbed the pain and itch. You then dried off and went back out into the hallway. The hallway had many rooms and it didn't match up to what you had seen in your dream. It was obviously newer than the other rooms in the Underground. It was cleaner and looked nicer. 

Some part of you wanted to explore while part of you knew you shouldn't, as it would be rude but you ignored yourself. You wandered around, looking in one door and continuing to the next door. Nothing caught your eye until the last door. When you opened it, you found what seemed to be a storage unit. Odd glass cases held small vials with blue, glowing liquid. The Echo Tonic. 

You began to consider your options. Sans had said that Chara was after you because of the drug but at the same time, it made you strong enough to fight her. And it did feel nice when your veins were glowing too. So calming, so relaxing. It's OK if it's for protection right? If it's to help yourself and others, right? Your arms began to itch again, just thinking about it. 

"OK, just a little more to help. It's for a good reason." You said to yourself. 

You searched cabinets for a needle. Not surprisingly, there were many. They were very sanitary and individually packaged. Following instructions on the packaging carefully, you constructed the needle by attaching the needle to the syringe you also found in the cabinet. You filled the barrel with the Echo Tonic, pushing the plunger down so the air escaped. 

"It's for protection. It'll be OK." 

You injected the cold liquid into your blood stream. The glow flowed through your body but it was enjoyable. You put the syringe on one of the tables, slowly sinking to the floor, leaning against the wall. It felt nice. 

"There, I'm just being safe."


	10. Chapter 10

Sans's P.O.V

Sans was sitting with the king in the office, enjoying a cup of golden flower tea and some biscuits, while the ashes of their cigarettes smoldered in the ashtray on the desk. Their argument was long over after reaching a mutual agreement about what to to with the new recruit. They would move him/her around constantly until a final confrontation with Chara was resolved. They could use any information the kid was given by Chara, even if it was false, there would be some things hidden in what she said that would be of value. Everyone makes mistakes and Chara would have to slip up eventually. 

They were calmly enjoying their tea, discussing their game plan when Sans noticed that something was missing. "Hey, the kids been gone a while. You think they got lost?" 

King Asgore chuckled pleasantly, "I wouldn't doubt that in a winding maze-like this old place. I'll go find the poor soul. You finish your tea." 

"Nonsense boss, I can get 'em," Sans said, starting to get up out of his chair. 

Asgore stood up faster than he could and made his way over to the door, already twisting the handle. "Ah, ah, ah. I'm already here Sans. Besides, you look like you haven't slept in at least an hour," he chuckled, "go get some sleep. You know where the bed is. I will tend to the child."

Sans let out a defeated chuckle. "Yeah, you're right boss. I've been working down to the BONE! I've just got a skele-TON to do!" He noticed the unamused look he was being given by Asgore and sighed. "Sorry boss. Just tired. I'll go to bed now." And with that, Sans had taken a short cut to the bedroom. 

 

Asgore's P.O.V

He made his way down the hall, checking all doors. It wouldn't surprise him if he were to find the kid in a room he/she wasn't supposed to be in. He would find it rude if he didn't know how curious humans could be. Frisk had been ever so curious. Chara had been as well. 

Ignoring the thought of the two children he had grown to care for and lost, he entered the last room. The human was sitting on the floor, veins glowing, eyes drooping, shivering. He ran over to the humans side, "my child, what happened?!" He asked even though he knew he wouldn't get a response. He picked up the human into his arms. His/her delicate form was so tiny compared to his broader stature. 

Slowly, he took the now resting human form down to one of the many bedrooms. He gently set him/her down on the bed and tucked them in. "Oh, my child. How could you do this? Surely you must know how dangerous it can be for humans to use this stuff." (Y.N) groaned in his/her sleep. "I'll be right back. You just rest and sleep it off. You'll be OK by morning." 

He left the room quietly. 

 

 

Your P.O.V 

You were drifting in and out of consciousness. You didn't see the king enter the room but you did feel him pick you up. You idiot, you're making it so easy for me. Was someone speaking? I should have known you'd hit rock bottom this quickly. You're so weak. It's Chara again. The next time you opened your eyes, you were lying down on a very soft bed. Aww, he's taking care of you. Like a child. The king was talking to you. I'm coming for you and your friends. You couldn't make out what he was saying, you only heard Chara's voice ringing in your ears. Better yet (Y.N), I'm going to make you pick them off yourself. One-by-one. You tried to warn the king but you could only groan. 

Chara's maniacal laughter flooded your ear drums. The king had gotten up and left the room, not knowing the war taking place in your head, if you could even call it that. The battle was very one-sided. Your body started moving but it wasn't of your own will. The laughter was no longer in your mind but was, instead, coming out or your own mouth. You thought you had been protecting yourself when in reality, you only made it easier for her. 

Remembering what Sans had said, you tried to fight back but the more you tried the harder it got. "Knock it off, kid. It's not going to work." It was your voice that spoke. It was almost like you were trapped in your own mind or like you were a ghost. You still felt your body move and breathe but you were not in control of it. 

You stood up and walked out of the room. You tried calling for help but you couldn't overpower her control over your body. She brought your body out into the hallway. "He changed everything. Hm," She walked down the hallway. You tried to turn your body around but your resistance was pointless. 

Soon, you made it to the kitchen. The king was inside making some tea. You could hear Chara inside your mind say, "so the old man still thinks that everything can be solved with tea? Well, he's about to learn a very rough lesson." 

She snuck around behind him, careful to not draw attention to herself,or yourself. She waited until he turned towards the door and slid behind him. She grabbed a knife out of a drawer by the sink and followed him out of the room. He walked back to the room he had left you in. He noticed that you weren't there and turned around. Seeing you behind him startled him, causing him to almost drop the tea. 

"Oh, my child. I didn't expect you to be up so soon. You should lie do-" He fell backwards from shock as the knife carved through his chest. Blood sprayed from the open wound onto your face and clothes, as well as the carpet area surrounding you. "M-My child... I-I know it's not you. Fight her. I know you c-can." He coughed, "And Chara... My girl, my child... please. L-Let her go. L-Leave them alone. Please." His body faded into a pile of dust.

"No, no, no, Asgore. I'm just getting started." Chara laughed. "Come on kid, let's go have some fun."


	11. Chapter 11

Sans's P.O.V

Sans awoke a few hours later. He rolled over to look at the digital clock on the side table that read 12:15. "Eh, Papy's probably worried. I better get the kid," he said to no-one in particular. He stood up, buttoned his jacket and laced up his shoes. He went back to the office but saw no-one there. He knew that the king probably made the kid rest just like he had made him. He went down to the bedrooms reserved for guests, opposed to the one he had been in which was reserved for members of the mafia.

He pushed open the door only to see a grotesque display unravel in front of him. A pile of dust and Asgores clothes were in the center of the room. Scrawled on the wall in blood, was a message for him. The bloody message read, "READY TO PLAY AGAIN SANS?"

Knowing what this meant, he ran out of the room and teleported back to his home. "Papyrus! Paps where are you?!" Sans rushed up the stairs as Papyrus came out of his room.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN YOU SO EXCITED, SANS? IT'S NOT OFTEN YOU'RE THIS ENERGETIC. IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

"Papyrus you gotta listen to me. I need you to stay inside. Lock the doors," He ran into Papyrus's room and slammed the window shut, "and windows. Don't answer the door for anyone OK?"

"BUT WHY SANS? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Sans ran back to his brother, "Paps please, just trust me. You trust me, right bro?" Without another word, Papyrus nodded, went back to his room, and locked the door.

Sans sent out a mass text to everyone he could think of, excluding his brother. It read,

This is Sans,

I bring grave news. King Asgore has been killed. Before you do anything drastic, I want you to sit and think it through. It's Chara we are dealing with. Do not get involved no matter how much you want to. Hide and prepare yourself. I will take care of her. Again, DO NOT GET INVOLVED.

He then sent out another text to only Undyne, Alphys and Toriel.

If I do not return, take care of Papyrus, will ya?

He then turned off his phone and teleported himself back to the Underground. He had a sickening feeling that he knew where she was. She was waiting for him in the judgement hall where they had fought so many times. Where she had murdered him time and time again. Killing him once wasn't satisfying enough for her, no, instead, she kept resetting. Killing him over and over for the sheer fun of it. Knowing that he would never refuse, knowing that he would wait, that he would fight, that he would die. And all the while, she would laugh, and laugh. It was all a game to her. It was fun to torture every living being in her path.

This time, it would be different. Sans was more prepared than ever before. He had, had time to prepare after a few years on the surface. He had learned new tricks and techniques. He felt more prepared than ever before and now, it was her turn to pay. Even if this meant that he couldn't protect the kid. Unfortunately, he knew that the kid would most likely not make it out of this. He had broken another promise but this time, he knew he could make it right. "She may be determined but I am too dammit," he said to himself.

He walked into the judgement hall, only to see another shocking display of violence. The kid, or rather, his/her possessed body stepping on the neck of an innocent Froggit. The poor creature was struggling to catch its breath under (Y.N)'s foot that was pressed down so hard, it left a distinct, red mark. Chara noticed that Sans had entered the room and turned to face him, finally letting her foot off of the winded Froggit which ran away before she could change her mind. Her eyes let off their distinctive, blood red glint. She was smiling, like always.

"Well, Sansy, here we are again," she laughed, "It's funny how easy it is to take someone's soul when they willingly do the thing that got them targeted in the first place. He's/She's not a very good listener is he/she? Well, that doesn't matter much now, does it?"

San's eye glowed a brilliant blue colour, "Of course not, Chara. I can't change the past, but I sure can change the future can't I? The birds are singing, flower-" Chara charged at him, swinging the knife in her hand wildly hoping to catch him by surprise. He dodged easily, sending bone attacks at her which pierced her skin, pinning her to the wall by her arms. Her screams of pain bounced around the room. "Well that was awfully rude don't you think? Interrupting me after kidnapping my friend? The least you could do is hear the speech I planned out."

"I think I've heard that speech enough for one lifetime, don't you think?" she growled.

"Eh," he shrugged, "I'm pretty lazy. I don't have the energy to make up a whole new bit of dialogue just for you, you know. You ain't worth the effort. But I dare say, you deserve this." He threw many bones at her that all lodged in the kid's flesh. She died instantly and reset. They were once again, facing each other in the judgement hall. He cleared his throat, "anyway, as I was saying. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kid's like you should be burning in HELL!" And the battle began again.

The battle raged on for many long hours. Countless resets went by, but no matter how many, no matter how tired he became, Sans pressed on. They had long forgotten about speaking to each other but rather, jumped right back into the action. Each tried new techniques to one-up the other or catch them off guard. One false move on either person's part and they would be killed. Pillars were cracked, windows were smashed, floor tiles were thrown. It seemed as if the battle and destruction would never end but Sans knew how important this seemingly endless battle was.

Even if he had to fight her a million times, he would. He would in order to protect the ones he cared about. He kept the memories of his family and friends in the back of his mind. He had seen them fall so many times. He had watched as they were slaughtered in countless timelines. He thought of (Y.N) too. The poor kid who had done nothing wrong. The kid he tried to protect. Even though he had only known them for a short time, he felt a connection to him/her. But Chara had taken him/her too. The thoughts only fueled his rage.

After what felt like ten years worth of fighting, a reset took a long time to come. Sans leaned against a pillar, taking deep breaths. He wasn't convinced that she was through with him yet. He began to think it was a trick. She'd wait until he was asleep so when she reset, he was already asleep. Or perhaps it was a way to lull him into a false sense of security so when she finally did reset, it would catch him off guard. Either way, he was not going to let it happen.

Finally, she did reset but this time, she didn't attack him. She only smiled at him. "You know Sans, and I'm amazed that you haven't figured this out already, it's not me you're hurting. I'm merely in control of his/her body. I'm still incorporeal to a degree. So every time you hit this body with an attack, it's not me you're hurting. It's (Y.N)." He hesitated. "What's wrong Sansy-Pansy? Don't wanna hurt him/her?"

 

 

 

Your P.O.V

It was all true. Everything that Chara was saying was right. Every time Sans hit you, it hurt really bad. Each time you died, it hurt, but you kept fighting against Chara. She was in control of your body but not your mind. If you could hold her back long enough, Sans could win. You almost kept her from resetting last time. You had no idea how these resets worked but you knew you had to stop them. The battle began again. Sans and Chara were arguing with each other. You couldn't hear what they were saying but you didn't need too. You were only focused on ending this.

The battle went on for a long time and eventually both bodies became too exhausted to continue. You fell to your knees while Sans's head bobbed up and down in an attempt to stay awake. Both of you had no energy left. Sans was begging himself to stay awake. Despite his best effort, he fell asleep.

Chara walked toward him with malicious intent. The grin on her face only widened. She bent down beside him and whispered in his non-existent ear, "oh Sans, you never learn do you?" She raised her hand and swung it down, straight through his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Your P.O.V 

Sans jumped back as Chara made contact with his ribs. You could see the pure terror on his face but he did not fade away. Both knew that he only had one HP so when he didn't die, he and Chara just stood there, stunned. You watched the whole scene from behind them. They both turned to stare at you. Chara was no longer in control of you. You had managed to separate your physical body from her demonic control. 

You stood up, dropping the knife in your hand, grasping the open gash on your arm that was caused by the fight. You rolled your neck around trying to massage the muscles that were aching. In response to the movement, your neck cracked. You looked back up at the two in front of you through the sweat-soaked, dirty hair that hung over your eyes. Your eyes themselves were glowing a beautiful Admiral blue colour. 

You felt accomplished, you felt achieved, you felt proud. You had beaten her. She was no longer entwined with your body and soul. She could no longer hurt you, or Sans, or anyone else. 

Chara's spectral essence hovered between Sans and you. Her expression shifted from joyous ecstasy to a blind rage. She began shouting slurred curses and aggressive threats towards you. "Oh, so you think you win? You escaped me once! You think you can stop me?" She drifted towards you menacingly. 

"Chara," you began, "I have one thing, and one thing only, to say to you. I have no idea what happened in the last few hours... or days for that matter! Like two days ago, I was living on the street and then, all of a sudden, a damn demon is after me?! I have put up with a lot in the past little while. I am Itching for my next hit of a drug that's probably killing me right now! Maybe it's the drugs, maybe it's the stress, maybe it's you! I don't know, but let me goddamn tell you something, I would welcome you to try to come back in this body. You know why? Because I know that even if you do get back in here, I have faith that my good, new friend Sans will end my life over and over until there's no possible way for you to come back. 

"I will endure a million deaths to protect these people," you continued, "even though I've known them for like, 48 hours, they have accepted me and I finally felt safe, even if it was only for a day. So as a (boy/girl) with nothing left but them, I will gladly end your pathetic life to save them!" With each angry syllable, you shouted, your skin gained a deeper blue glow. Your anger grew even more until finally, your eyes erupted into a blue flame like Sans's had been while he fought her. 

A blue aura surrounded Chara as you raised your hand. She tried desperately to break through it. "You can't hold me here forever you know! You'll get tired! You're already tired! You'll break before I do! I'm the one with d-"

"Determination?" You cut her off. "Oh no, no, no. Don't you realize? You need determination to live right? You've separated from the only two bodies who could give you what you wanted. You weren't the one with determination,you never were. You're fading away already. Can't you see that?"

She looked down at herself and realized that it was true. Her spectral form was fading feet first, into nothingness. "No! NO! I will not be taken down by this! I will return and I will kill you!" Her eyes and mouth blackened and almost seemed to melt. "I will KILL YOU! I WILL BE THE END OF YOU! YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE! EVERY MONSTER AND HUMAN! I WILL... I... I'll..." 

"Chara? It's ok. Chara... It's time to go. I know you're scared, I saw it when you were in my mind, and I know you feel abandoned. Trust me, I know the feeling... Killing, however; is definitely not the way to go. It was your time to go a long time ago. But you've been selfish. So accept it." 

Her body faded away leaving only her head. She looked at you, and then to Sans, and then out the judgment hall windows. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and she was fading. You couldn't tell if she was realizing her mistakes or if she was merely accepting her fate, but she nodded and allowed herself to fade away fully. 

You dropped to the floor as the shield that held her and your body's glow faded. Sans was still across the hall, absolutely astonished by what he just witnessed. He ran over to your side and held you close, "kid, that was amazing. Let's get you out of here. You don't look so good." 

"I don't feel so good." You tried to chuckle as you leaned into his embrace. He brushed your hair away from your face and picked you up. You couldn't feel him pick you up, only see it. Your head rested against his rib cage which made you laugh. "I forgot you were a skeleton... No skin." With that odd, last exhausted word, you passed out in the gentle embrace of Sans's boney arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Your P.O.V

You woke up in a small hospital room. It was dainty and very clean and the bed you were on was very comfortable. Slowly, you looked down at yourself. There were a few bandages and an I.V bag attached to your arm. You rolled your eyes, knowing that you didn't need all of the equipment attached to you because the Echo Tonic would have healed you. 

You sat up and almost passed out again. When your head cleared up again, you slowly took out the I.V and started to unwrap the bandages when you realized that you were still bleeding. "But I thought," you began.

Sans walked into the room flipping a coin in his hand like he had done on the day you met him. He was wearing a black suit rather than his signature blue suit and fedora. He looked more relaxed than you had ever seen him. "After that little outburst with Chara, the Serum in your system subsided. Hopefully, the addiction has too. I did warn you about using it you know." You couldn't help but laugh. Sans joined in with a soft chuckle and continued, "you've given me a real work out these last few days, but I wouldn't trade it for the world, kiddo. Here," he handed you a box wrapped in black paper with a single white rose tied to the top with a beautiful black silk ribbon.

"What's this?" you asked as you took the present.

"King Asgore's funeral is this afternoon. I got ya something nice to wear." 

You paused for a minute, not knowing what to say. "Sans... Should I really go? Would I be welcome? I-I mean... I killed him."

"Chara killed him," he interrupted, "and you were the one that stopped her. Word travels quickly, especially when it's been recorded. In fact, it's all over the monster news." 

"It was recorded?!" You yelled.

"Believe it or not, it was. Everything in the Underground is taped. You're famous here." Some part of this made you happy. You finally felt important after a life of being the trash thrown between two worlds. "I'll give ya a few minutes to get ready." He left the room, closing the door behind him. 

You opened the present to find: (Paragraph 1 for a dress, Paragraph 2 for a suit)

A beautiful black dress with long sleeves and a white lace neckline. The dress was long and flowed perfectly. You pulled the dress on and it fit every curve of your body, hugging every inch. In the box, there was a belt that you wrapped around your waist. The front clasp was silver with the monster's royal symbol in gold. Lastly, you put on the last items in the box, a yellow flower necklace, and black high heels. 

A simple yet elegant black suit and white shirt. It was a very simple black silk jacket with a yellow Buttercup flower in the breast pocket. After you put on the shirt and jacket, you noticed a matching pair of pants and dress shoes. You slipped on the pants and laced up the shoes. 

Once you were done getting ready, you stepped out of the room to meet Sans. He was leaning against the wall, fast asleep. You laughed to yourself, wondering how he could fall asleep so fast, especially standing up. You lightly shook him awake. The white pupils in his sockets lit up again and found their way over to you. "Eh, you look good kiddo." he murmured. 

You smiled back at him, noticing his new, shy attitude. "Thank you, Sans. You look nice too. Should we go?" 

"Yeah, come on," he held out his hand for you.

You took it and within seconds, you were both standing outside Tories's house in the underground. A large group of monsters was standing around a large tree that had been dead for many years. They noticed Sans and your sudden appearance and looked up, greeting you with many smiles and happy nods. You recognized a few of the monsters such as Grillby and Papyrus, as well as Toriel who was making her way over to you. 

"My child, you're alright!" she said as she pulled you into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." 

"Oh, I will, my child."

Grillby was approaching you now, "I'm very proud of you. I never imagined that you would be our savior, (Y.N). I'm so proud." Grillby moved back and the other monsters made a space for you and Sans.

There was a small hole in the ground with a small urn placed with care in the center. Behind you, you heard Toriel whisper, "she was still our daughter and they can be together, happily, forever now," to Sans. 

Dirt was spread over the urn and the monsters slowly trickled out of the ruins leaving you alone with Sans and Toriel again. "So now what?" you asked.

"Well, my dear child, I'm going to try to make peace with the humans. And you are allowed to stay with us if you wish." Toriel replied.

Sans winked at you and you nodded. "I'd love to Tori. Thank you, oh, and I'll help you make peace with the humans if I can."

She nodded, "thank you, my child." She left you alone with Sans.

"Well kiddo, it's been a wild ride. Care for some Grillby's?"

"Of course, Sans."


	14. Bonus Chapter

It had been almost a year since the events that changed everything. Y/N was fully recovered from the effects of Echo Tonic thanks to the help of his/her friends. Sans, mostly, had stayed by his/her side while they slowly recovered. Caressing him/her when they had nightmares, distracting them when they were upset. 

Y/N was also there for Sans when he was having problems. Even though he didn't like to admit it, he struggled with horrific nightmares. He didn't let it show when he was with others but Y/N knew. 

Sans and Y/N had taken over the mob but eventually settled the feud with the humans. The war was over at last. 

Grillby suddenly entered your room wearing the suit you had picked out for him. "Are you ready to go, Y/N?" he asked.

"Of course, Grillby," you smiled, standing up.

"You look lovely today," he linked your arms together, "thank you for letting me give you away today. I know I'm not your father."

"You're better than my father. I'm so glad you're doing this."

That evening, Grillby walked you down the aisle to your, at the time, soon to be husband Sans. Every monster attended the ceremony, along with some humans. 

When you had finally said your 'I do's' you turned to Sans. His signature smile filled you with warmth. You could barely hold back. After so long, you finally kissed Sans for the first time.

Looking out at the sea of monsters who were now cheering and clapping. Finally, you had a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Folks! I know i took a long break but here's my gift to you all. The entire rest of the fanfic. From 6-14. Enjoy!


End file.
